Estranho Amor
by Ravena Taisho
Summary: Estou apaixonada por um homem dos sonhos. Um verdadeiro principe encantado. Mas acho que ele também está a procura do seu? Ai, o que eu faço?


Saint seiya não me pertence

Saint seiya não me pertence.

Dedico essa fic a **Paula. **Que passou por uma situação parecida.

Essa é para você amiga.

**Estranho amor**

By Ravena

**I capítulo**

Mas uma semana cansativa no emprego. Sentada em sua mesa terminava de examinar alguns papéis. Não via a hora de ir para casa, estava exausta e desanimada. Adorava seu trabalho, não negava. Era a secretária da famosa advogada Saori Kido. De quem se tornará amiga. Mas no momento preferia estar em casa, em sua cama e se empanturrando de sorvete. Tudo pra esquecer certo loiro. Aqueles olhos... Ah aqueles olhos, que a faziam tremer. Precisava esquecer, ou acabaria enlouquecendo.

- Oi Sarah... Preparada para a farra? – A garota a olhou com o cenho franzido.

- Que cara é essa amiga?

- Não estou muito animada para sair June, desculpe...

- Não adianta ficar em casa sozinha e deprimida.

- Só estou um pouco cansada.

- Ela está assim por causa do Hioga.

- O que? Aquele gatinho? – June estava eufórica.

- Não é nada disso Shina, e além do mais ele... – Suspirou desanimada, não queria ter que falar sobre isso, era tão... Constrangedor.

- Qual o problema Sarah? Shina percebeu o desanimo da amiga.

- Eu nem sei como dizer isso, é que... contaram que o Hioga... Que ele...

- Se disseram que ele tem namorada é mentira... Eu sei por que o Shura me contou.

- Sim Shina, eu sei disso.

- Qual o problema então menina? – June a olhava preocupada.

- Me disseram que... queelegostadegarotos.- Sarah falou tão baixo e tão rápido que ninguém entendeu.

- O que você disse? – Shina olhou-a confusa.

- Que ele gosta de garotos... Que ele...

- Que o Hioga é gay? – June arregalou os olhos azuis olhando de uma para outra.

- Não, não pode ser... Eu já vi o Hioga com mulheres...

- Sim Shina, eu sei. Mas o fato é que também já o viram com... Um... Homem...

- O QUE?!

- Não grita June! O prédio todo vai ouvir. – Sarah cerrou os olhos em irritação.

- Você só pode estar brincando não é?

- Ah, não Shina! Sabe a Minu... Ela me contou que uma amiga a algum tempo viu o Hioga no maior... Amasso com... Bem... Com um cara.

- Não acredito, deve ser boato. E o Hioga namorou com a Eiri, não ia ficar com um... Homem. Não mesmo...

- June, entenda uma coisa... Sei que Hioga ficou com aquela loira sem sal... Mas o fato é que isso não prova nada, infelizmente.

- Significa que ele não é gay, isso não é obvio? June inclinou-se sobre sua mesa analisando-a.

- Não... Você não entendeu... Hioga é...

- Ele é? – Shina a incentivou.

- Que coisa! Ele é bissexual. – Sarah suspirou virando o rosto sem jeito. Afinal estava interessada em um homem que... – olhou exasperada para as duas que gargalhavam.

- Por que estão rindo? Isso não tem a menor graça.

- Na verdade tem sim. – June não conseguia se controlar – hahahahahahahaha.

- Isso por que não é com vocês.

- Pelo menos ele não é gay. – Shina ainda se controlava para não rir - E isso tudo pode não ser verdade Sarah.

- Não é gay? Essa história de bissexual não cola comigo não, é só uma desculpa esfarrapada. No fim da no mesmo.

- Não é bem assim - June sorriu maliciosa – Depende se ele é o passivo ou o ativo.

- Você está dizendo... – Sarah sentiu o rosto esquentar.

- Oras, depende se é ele quem pega ou se ele serve...

As três olham uma para outra e caem na gargalhada sem mais conseguirem se conter. Sarah não podia negar que era uma situação realmente engraçada. Patética, é verdade, mas engraçada. Estava apaixonada por um bissexual. E que ainda a ignorava. E o que poderia fazer? Disputá-lo com... Mulheres e... Homens? Ai, que coisa. Sentia-se tão vulnerável naquela situação. Nunca havia se envolvido com nenhum homem. E isso literalmente. Aos 24 anos e não sabia o que era um beijo. E agora estava perdidamente apaixonada pelo homem errado, o mais errado de todos. E como poderia ter certeza? Não podia simplesmente perguntar se ele era gay? Ou bissexual... Sim, por que definitivamente Hioga não parecia nem um pouco... Gay. E mesmo ele sendo tão frio tinha o olhar mais penetrante e sexy que ela já virá. Definitivamente estava em uma bela enrascada.


End file.
